cartoon networkLEGO cancles ninjago MAYBE
by cXrASSASSIN13
Summary: Just a short story of what may or may not happen if certain people lose ninjago. Not my idea, i found it in the comments of my other story. HOPE YOU LIKE! REVIEW AND I MAY OR MAY NOT MAKE ANOTHER! story requests are welcome if you want another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Dylan was waiting for his turn, quietly and patiently, which was really surprising considering he has ADD. He had a bag, that secretly held a bunch of silly string and pranking utensils, a phone, a camera and a video recorder. He wore a green hoodie, a white shirt, black jeans and socks with sandals. He was secretly going for a Justin beiber look, but adding more coolness. He had red hair and a Northwestern hat on, with Dr. Dre headphones. His plan was simple. Go meet the directed person, spray them with silly string, record it all and threaten to post it on youtube if they don't agree to his demands. You see, what Dylan loved most was pranks and NINJAGO. His two favorite things in thw world, but one was about to get taken from him and Dylan couldn't have that.

"Mr. Delacy, Mr. Phrank will see you now." Says a woman, who looked as if she should be a model walking down the runway and not in a dingy old office.

"Sweet." Was Dylans reply, before pushing past the hot model and into the humongous office, overlooking the city. A fat guy was sitting in the corner, looking evil and pasty. Before he could speak, Dylan started to set up his video camera.

"What are you doing." Mr. Phrank said coldly. Jeez, the guy just radiated evil.

"I'm... uh... an 16 year old reporter who wanted to get your opinion on the canceling of ninjago." Dylan replied.

"Great. Another 'reporter'! Look kid! Ninjago will be cancled whether you like it or not!" Mr. Phrank shouts menicingly.  
Now Dylan was angry. When he finished, he straitened and stiffly walked toward Mr. Phrank. Mr. Phrank's beady eyes followed his every movement, but failed to see what was falling out of the corner of Dylans bag.

"Hey Mr. Phrank?" Dylan said sweetly.

"Yeah."

"IMMA SPRAY YOU WITH MAH SILLY STRING!" Dylan shouts and proceeds to cover Mr. Phrank with silly string. Now, Dylan was using one of those... mega silly strings that he created himself. It sprayed webs of string that changed Color everyso often and smelled like flowers. So soon, Mr. Phranks walls were covered with rainbows and Mr. Phrank looked like he was dying of silly string. Dylan ran out of the room and struck a match. He closed the door and lite the trail of black on fire. He dove behind a desk, just before a loud BOOM shook the whole floor. Interns and models alike gasped and covered their mouths, but Dylan ran straight back into the room. No, our little prankster didn't set off a bomb per-Seymour but he did manage to fill a type of explosive withe colorful paint and chicken feathers.

When Dylan entered the battered office of the evil Mr. Phrank, he was reduced to laughter in mere seconds. His whole office, which used to be grey and boring, was now like a big painting. One side was covered with reds and oranges, while the other had greens and purples. Mr. Phrank himself was covered with feathers, silly string, paint with a dash of flowery smell to go along with it all. Surprisingly, the video camera survived the initial attack and recorded it all on tape. Dylan (once regaining his composer) walked over to the camera and re ran the video.

"Mr. Phrank! My your room looks so AWESOME now! I bet this'll get MILLIONS of views! If I decide to post this on youtube with the title 'CARTOON NETWORK GETS WHATS COMING TO THEM'. Now, do you want to see how many people write reviews for Cartoon Network CEO gone viral? Or are you gonna keep NINJAGO up and running." Dylan said nonchalantly. Mr. Phrank looked like he was going to turn purple with rage.

"I will keep ninjago running. But please! Don't put that online! Our rap sheet will be ruined!" Mr. Phrank says stiffly. Dylan smirks and promptly skips out of the office.

"Good day to you sir! A custodian should be with you shortly.' Dylan says in a sing-song voice, before slamming the door shut. Mr. Phrank screams angrily at the door.

"Damnable children. " he mumbles.

%**3 hours later**%

Mr. Phrank was in his office, writing down a memo, when a red headed girl stalks into the room. Mr. Phrank looks up and is VERY surprised to see a gun pointed at his head.

"Hello. My names Ryder. I'm a freaking assassin and I will kill you if you cancle NINJAGO. You see, if I don't have the show, I don't have any people who will moderately tolerate me. I am a character created from the brilliant mind of CXRASSASSIN, and if she doesn't have the show, you die. Deal?" Ryder says menicingly.

"Look, kid-" Mr. Phrank tries to say.

"I'm not a kid, nor am I some nutjob who is just making all this up. This is real and people need ninjago or their OC's will die if you cancle the show. Now, I speak for the OC's. GIVE US NINJAGO OR WE'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF." Ryder says, and shuts the safety off. Mr. Phrank swallows, but finally nods his head.

"Good. We'll, I'll be going now. My friend Shea and I have some more work to do." Ryder says and stalks out of the room.

Mr. Phrank visibley relaxes and puts his head in his hands.

"There are some crazy people who love ninjago." He mutters to himself and starts back up again.

_**A/N **_

_**Mr. Phrank represents both cartoon network and the LEGO production thingy.**_**_  
_**


	2. sorry, shoutout

hey everyone, sorry but i wanted to give a shout-out to a youtube video made by my friend spammessages222 made on her youtube channel k312345. CUZ SHE GIVES A SHOUTOUT TO ME AND ANOTHER STORY. Anyways, new chapters up soon (ESPECIALLY FOR THE ONE-SHOTS!) and check out a youtube vid.

NEW UPDATE SOON! BE AWARZ!


End file.
